2006
'' serien begyndte Juni 2006.]] En liste over Star Wars relaterede begivenheder i 2006. Januar *04 – Republic #81 udgivet. *11 – Star Wars Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Del 4 udgivet. *11 – Star Wars Republic 82: The Hidden Enemy, Del 2 udgivet. *25 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 1: Commencement, Del 1 udgivet. *31 – Outbound Flight (hardcover) udgivet. Februar *10 – Phil Brown døg. *13 – Star Wars Insider 86 udgivet. *14 – Empire at War Official Game Guide udgivet. *16 – Star Wars: Empire at War udgivet. *22 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: Commencement, Del 2 udgivet. *22 – Star Wars Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Del 5 udgivet. *28 – Republic Commando: Triple Zero udgivet. *Februar – Attack on Endor (Star Wars Miniatures) udgivet. Marts *06 – Evasive Action: Prey starter. *29 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3: Commencement, Del 3 udgivet. *29 – The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition udgivet. April *01 – The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo udgivet. *12 – Boba Fett: Overkill udgivet. *12 – Star Wars Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Del 1 udgivet. *26 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Del 4 udgivet. *26 – Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace udgivet. Maj *6 – Routine Valor udgivet. *17 – Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Del 2 udgivet. *25 – Først fejring af Nerd Pride Day, til ære for præmieren af "A New Hope" tilbage i 1977. *27 – Paul Gleason død. *30 – Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (hardcover) udgivet. *31 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 5: Commencement, Del 5 udgivet. Juni *03 – Omnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 1 udgivet. *11 – Tim Hildebrandt død. *13 – Star Wars Insider 88 udgivet. *14 – Star Wars Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Del 3 udgivet. *21 – Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Del 1 udgivet. *26 – Rookies: No Turning Back webstrip begynde. *27 – The New Essential Guide to Droids udgivet. *27 – Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader udkommer som paperback med Darth Bane: Path of Destruction afsnit. *28 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Del 6 published. Juli *5 – Dark Horse Twenty Years udgivet. *12 – Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Del 2 udgivet. *19 – Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Del 4 udgivet. *26 – Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame udgivet. *26 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Del 1 udgivet. *?? – The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web udgivet. August *15 – Boba Fett: A Practical Man udgivet. *29 – Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines udgivet. *31 – What's The Story? Runde 6 udgivet i Databanken. September *12 – Star Wars Trilogy: Uændret DVDer udgivet. *12 – LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy udgivet. *13 – Dark Empire II Second Edition udgivet. *13 – Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Del 3 udgivet. *13 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Del 2 udgivet. *26 – Darth Bane: Path of Destruction udgivet. *27 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Del 3 udgivet. Oktober *11 – Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob udgivet. *24 – Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption udgivet. *25 – Omnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 2 udgivet. *25 – Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers (TPB) udgivet. *25 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming udgivet. *31 – The New Essential Guide to Alien Species udgivet. November *1 – Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Del 4 udgivet. *8 – Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Del 1 udgivet. *8 – Tag & Bink Were Here udgivet. *15 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Del 3 udgivet. *17 – The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side udgivet. *24 – Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles udgivet. *28 – Legacy of the Force: Tempest udgivet. *29 – Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Del 5 udgivet. December *6 – Star Wars Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Del 5 udgivet. *7 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance udgivet til PSP *13 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance udgivet til Nintendo DS *13 - Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement (TPB) udgivet. *27 – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 11: Reunion, Del 1 udgivet. ---- Category:År (RL)